Host Club Adventures
by SuperNerdMDizzle
Summary: Let's see what will happen when the Hitachiin twins get the Host Club sucked into their own twisted little play, shall we? Act 1 of Host Club Adventures. And, yes....I realize that this story is random. That's part of the fun.
1. The Plot Starts!

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particualr, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading._**

"HARUHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

"Waugh?!" Haruhi yelled in surprise as Tamaki bowled her over with one of his "glomps". "W-what is it, Tamaki-sempai?!?!"

"Mommy's being meeeeeean!" He said and burst out in tears. _Oh, great._ Haruhi thought to herself. _It's another one of THOSE days. _"Um…please excuse me, ladies, but it would seem that I have to go take care of something…"

Her customers, unaware of the fact that Haruhi was a girl herself, blushed at how considerate Haruhi was. "O-oh, it's not a problem, Haruhi-kun!"

"Yes! N-not a problem at all!" The other girls agreed.

Haruhi winced at the ending all the students (other than the Host Club, of course) at the end of her name----_kun. _She wasn't exactly sure why, but lately, the fact that everyone thought she was a guy sort of…bugged her. And she had begun seeing Tamaki in a new way…that didn't bug her so much as it confused her.

********************

As Tamaki led Haruhi to where Kyouya and the other hosts were, she wondered what the problem could be. Kyouya noticed them coming over and looked up from his mysterious clipboard.

"Oh, Tamaki," he said, slightly amused. "You went so far as to bring Haruhi into this?"

"Uh, would anyone mind telling me what's going on?!" said Haruhi, getting irritated. She didn't like to be kept in the dark.

"Tono wanted to do medieval style cosplay the next time our club meets," explained the twins.

"And Kyo-chan doesn't think it's a good idea!" Hunny added.

"Mm." Mori obviously agreed with what Hunny was saying.

"You mean that idiot dragged me away from my customers for _this_?! I have a debt to repay, y'know!" She whirled over to glare at Tamaki. "Tamaki-sempai, do you _really_ think waddling around in suits of armor would be fun at all?!"

"B-but, Haruhi…." Tamaki started. "Only I was going to be in a suit of armor…I was going to have you dressed as a princess, and everyone else could have been in a giant dragon costume… It was gonna be like…like…"

And with that, the Tamaki Mind Theatre popped up above his head.

***************

"Help, help! Somebody save me!" a princess who was obviously Haruhi was shouting desperately as she was stuck in the clutches of a giant green dragon.

"No need to fear, Princess! For I, Tamaki the brave and handsome and wonderful and kind and loving knight, shall save you!" Tamaki ran into the scene with a suit of white and gold armor. He drew a particularly shiny and long sword from what seemed to be nowhere, and stabbed the dragon through the chest. Princess Haruhi ran to him and hugged him, saying, "Ooooh, thank you, Tamaki the ever brave and ever handsome and ever wonderful and ever kind and ever wonderful knight! How could I EVER repay you?"

Tamaki the knight responded with, "No need to thank me: a simple kiss would do quite nicely…"

Princess Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned towards Tamaki's face with puckered lips, and he did the same to her, and---

*******************************

"HYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" A broom swung above Tamaki's head, making his "Tamaki Mind Theatre" thought bubble go away. He found himself face to face with a scary looking "Princess" Haruhi, complete with wooden broom. "DON'T have weird fantasies about me EVER AGAIN!!!!!"

"But Haru-chan, but Haru-chan!" Hunny leaped to her, bent on saving Tamaki from her wrath. "He can't help it! He's just like that, you know? Tama-chan's a spazmazoid-pervert-fantasizer!" He threw in a downcast look, peering up at Haruhi from long eyelashes. "Please don't be mad at him, Haru-chan…"

Haruhi was a sucker for Hunny's "sad little boy" routine. "Alright, Hunny-sempai…I won't get mad at him." She smiled. "For you, okay?"

Hunny's face lit up. "YAAAAAY!" he grabbed Haruhi and Mori by the hands and dragged them over to a table piled with cake. "Let's go have some cake! I WANT STRAWBERRY!!!"

"I'm a---?!?!" The "spazmazoid-pervert-fantasizer" comment that was meant to save Tamaki finally sunk into his head. He went into his Corner of Woe and grew mushrooms for what might've been the thousandth time.

"Relax, Tono!" said the twins in unison (as usual). "If you want to see Haruhi in a dress that badly, then we have the perfect solution!"

Tamaki perked up immediately, not noticing the devilish grins on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces.

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks._**


	2. Rehearsal is Talked About and Stuff!

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading._**

"Uh....would anyone mind reminding me why I'm wearing this..._thing, _again?" Haruhi had somehow been convinced to wear a pink Renaissance-style dress, complete with bows, lace, frills, and puffy sleeves-- the works. She was having second thoughts.

"Be_cause_, Haruhi, Kyouya-sempai said he'd cut your debt by one fifth if you did this...activity with us," explained Hikaru. Ah, yes. _That_was why Haruhi was wearing this "thing"--her _debt_. _But, wait..._Haruhi thought to herself._ Why did he hesitate before saying "activity"?!_

"Besides," Koaru added. "TONO seems to be enjoying your, er, ensemble."

The trio glanced over to where the other host club members were, to find that Tamaki was grinning from ear to ear, in a state of bliss... probably having another strange fantasy about "girly Haruhi".

Haruhi indifferently looked away and muttered, "Hmph. Like that spazmazoid-fantasizer-pervert's opinion actually _matters_." At this, the twins burst out in fits of laughter and Hunny bounded over to her while Tamaki went into his cow(Corner of Woe).

"Nooo, Haru-chan," he corrected her. "It's 'spazmazoid_-pervert-fantasizer'_, not 'spazmazoid-fatasizer-pervert'!" The twins laughed even harder and Tamaki went deeper still into his cow.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hunny-sempai..." Haruhi looked slightly embarassed as he apologized to the small senior. "Would you mind having cake with me as a token of my apology?"

"Yay, cake!"

"HOLD IT!"

Just as Haruhi and Hunny started to go off to get some dessert, the Hikaru stopped them with his shout. "You two aren't going anywhere until we start rehearsal for our play! Why do you think everyone's all dressed up?!" He was obviously referring to the other host club member's equally Renaissance-style clothing.

"Well, we DO kinda cosplay everyday, Hikaru...you know, Host Club activities?" Kaoru pointed out. He hurriedly added on to Hikaru's protest when his twin gave him a look of exasperation. "B-but still! We need to practice for the play! We imported a zebra and EVERYTHING!"

Haruhi showed a sign of interest. "Did you just say...ZEBRA?"

"Er....maybe. You can pretend you didn't hear that," the twins said in unison. "Seriously, we--"

"N-no..." Haruhi cut them off. The club members stared at her--she was blushing slightly and had the kind of look on her face that she only got when she was thinking about food. "I...I _like_ zebras."

"HARUHIIIII!" The twins and Tamaki all glomped her at once, obviously overwhelmed by the combination of the pink dress, the dreamy expression on her face, and how much they just didn't get why Haruhi liked zebras. "I DON'T REALLY GET THAT, BUT HEY! YOU"RE SOOOO CUUUUUTE!"

The effect wore off quickly. "GYAAAH!!!!" The broom was back, and so was Haruhi. "Get OFF of me, you weirdos!"

*******************************************

"Well. Now that THAT'S over," said Kyouya. "Shall we start rehearsal?"

Haruhi sighed. "I guess there's no point in prolonging it...I just wanna go home."

"PLACES, EVERYONE!" shouted the twins in unison. "Oh, and Haruhi...."

"We know what a TERRIBLE actor you are...." started Hikaru.

"...So we gave you hardly any lines. In fact, you don't even have to do anything until the end of the play," finished Kaoru.

Haruhi let out a small sigh of...relief? "Good..."

The twins blinked. "What's so good about it? Do you have stage fright or something?"

"No, of course not," Haruhi replied. "I just REALLY don't want to draw too much attention to myself when I'm wearing something so....ridiculously girly. I'm supposed to be a guy, after all."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!"

The first year trio whirled around to see what Tamaki was making a fuss about now. Apparently, he had just looked over his script.

"WHY exactly am I playing such a...a...a FOOLISH role?! I mean, SURE, I'm a PRINCE and all, but I'm such an idiot!" He stopped, realizing he had just called himself an idiot. "Er, wait...I mean the CHARACTER I'm playing is an idiot prince....not me---"

"Too late, Tamaki," said Kyouya, slightly more humorous than usual. "You've already admitted it."

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks._**


	3. Royalty, Wizards, and DDR: The Play!

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading...I don't own any of the other recognizable stuff mentioned in this chapter, either, so yeah. PLEASE DON'T LAWYER ME!_**

The members of the host club practiced for a month, with many scenes in which Tamaki went into his cow, spazzed out, and held his little mind theatre moments.

At last, the day of the play had come. Everyone was prepared for what came DURING the twins' play...but what about what came _after_ it?

************************************

The room that usually held the host club now had a stage set up in it, along with forty rows of fifteen chairs each. EVERY single chair was filled with the host club's various blushing, giggling clients. The lights dimmed and dramatic music began to be played from speakers located on every wall of the third music room. A fog machine started spewing out magenta-colored mist.

"Shhhhhhh!" whispered one of the girls in the front row. "I think the play's starting!"

_No, where did she get THAT idea from? _thought Haruhi a little more maliciously then she normally would. No one could blame her, though: she was stuck in a STUPID pink dress that made either the twins or Tamaki glomp her every other minute out of just how they stupidly thought it looked ADORABLE, her feet felt like they would fall off any second because her stupid shoes were just so TIGHT, and her butt was numb from sitting on a stupid platform throughout dress rehearsal. She went to her place on set, which was concealed by large red curtains. The twins were directing things from behind the scenes, Tamaki was standing atop a balcony in a dramatically lonely pose, the zebra (which was now named Yuzuru by a unanimous vote) was willingly by Mori's side, and Hunny was dressed up in a wizard's robe, complete with staff, pointy hat, and gray beard. Kyouya had apparently been convinced that he would somehow profit from being the narrator, and was currently standing in front of a podium at a tall platform above the stage.

The curtains came up and the audience sucked in their breath, intent on soaking up EVERY detail of the play their hosts were putting on.

Tamaki, in his balcony, was in the only lighted spot on the stage. He was smoothly (but rather dork-ily) transitioning from one lonely pose to another. He looked somewhere into a shoddily painted starry night background and proclaimed, "It has been so long since I have seen my love's face...not since our high school reunion six years ago! Oh, how I wish I could see thine kind and gentle face again, Princess Fumiko!" At this, the twins somehow made a computer project Haruhi's smiling face onto the background. Tamaki was taken by surprise and almost had a fantasy, but managed to go on, even if it was a bit shaky. "T-t-this man, P-prince Tsutomo, misses your long, elegant hair, your skin white as swan feathers, and your eyes of such a deep brown that no dead leaf could ever compare with them!"

The girls in the audience giggled at the "dead leaf" comment and settled down again. Trumpets(?!) were heard and Hunny came riding in on Yuzuru. A few of the girls let out tiny squeals of excitement.

"Prince Tsutomo-cha--" Hunny caught himself. "Prince Tsutomo! I, the great wizard Hayao, have come to grant you ONE WISH!"

"A wish, you say?!" exclaimed Prince Tsutomo. "Is there a catch?"

"Why, yes!" replied Hayao the wizard. He took on a more serious face and speaking voice. "Before I give you your wish...you must defeat me in a dance-off."

The "BUM-bum BUUUM" music that usually comes at moments like this was played by the Host Club's invisible band.

"DANCE-OFF?! But WHY, Hayao-sama, WHY?!"

"I have traveled long and far, through mountain and desert, through bad reality shows and night clubs, looking for someone who could defeat me in Dance Dance Revolution." The adorable wizard let out a sad sigh. "Alas, no one has yet, and so I promised myself that anyone who CAN defeat me will have a wish granted by ME, the all-powerful wizard of the Nascar Clan, Hayao! And then I heard about YOU! YOU, the "prince of many legs", as they call you! YOU, who has gone undefeated at the wondrous game of DDR for three years, eight months, two days, six hours, twelve minutes, and 5.2 seconds!!! YOU HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED!"

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, some of the random stuff actually has a connection with other things...like how wizard Hayao is in the Nascar Clan--Hayao means "fast man" in Japanese, and Nascar has racing cars, y'know...? Feel free to look it up!_**


	4. The Dance Off!

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading...I don't own any of the other recognizable stuff mentioned in this chapter, either, so yeah. PLEASE DON'T LAWYER ME!_**

The stage was drowned in darkness for a moment, and when it was illuminated once more, there was a different--but just as poorly made--background painting; this one had winding stairs painted on either side of it, and a large ballroom just beyond it. A t.v. was dragged out to the center of the stage with the two dance mats hooked up to it. "Hayao" and "Tsutomo" were both standing at either mat, Hayao with a rather confident look on his face, and Tsutomo with a more nervous mood expressed through his actions and stance.

Kyouya's voice boomed--or, rather, projected--smoothly throughout the room. "Our hero, Tsutomo, had gotten himself into a strange situation: he was challenged to a duel of sorts by a wizard, and that wizard had yet to be defeated. The reward Tsutomo would get if he defeated this wizard was any one wish he wanted to be granted, but the consequences for losing the duel, if anything at all, were still unknown. Will Tsutomo get a wish granted? Let's wait and see."

The spotlight illuminated the dancing duo in the center of the stage. "So, Prince Tsutomo," said Hayao smoothly. "Since YOU were the one challenged, YOU may pick the song. CHOOSE WISELY, TSUTOMO!!!!!"

"Er...very well." Tsutomo flicked through the song options until he came upon his favorite. "HAHAHA! No one has EVER beaten me when I do this song!"

Hayao gasped. "N-no...! It can't be!" he stuttered. "M-my secret weakness....NOOOOOO! Not 'Have You Ever Been Mellow'! NOT THE OLIVIA PROJECT!!!!!!!!"

And then the song started.

_Have you never been happy just to hear your song?  
Have you never let someone else be strong?_

Prince Tsutomo's feet glided over the dance pads, Hayao's also keeping up, but stumbling once in a while.

_There was a day when I just had to tell my point of view  
I was like you..._

Hayao gritted his teeth and tried harder, but only fumbled over the arrows with his tiny legs.

_Now I don't mean to make you frown  
No, I just want you to slow down  
Have you never been mellow?  
Have you never tried to find a comfort from inside you?_

Hayao let out a gasp and tripped over his own feet, falling in slow motion to the ground. He let out a groan as the song came to it's last line.

_Have you never been mellow?_

Prince Tsutomo walked over to Hayao and offered a hand. Hayao politely declined and picked himself off the ground. Once he had regained his dignity, wizard Hayao looked Prince Tsutomo square in the eye.

"Well," he said. "I believe I have a wish to grant."

****************************************************

The background had switched back to the first scene, except both Tsutomo and Hayao were on the balcony now.

"What is it, Prince Tsutomo....that you wish to have?" asked Hayao. "I heard you call out the words 'I wish', and found myself riding my darling Yuzuru to answer your cry for help. So....what is it that you wish for?"

Prince Tsutomo looked at wizard Hayao with a rigid expression worn on his face. "I wish to see my Princess....my Fumiko."

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, some of the random stuff actually has a connection with other things...like how wizard Hayao is in the Nascar Clan--Hayao means "fast man" in Japanese, and Nascar has racing cars, y'know...? Feel free to look it up!_**


	5. Fumiko Makes her Appearance

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading...I don't own any of the other recognizable stuff mentioned in this chapter, either, so yeah. PLEASE DON'T LAWYER ME!_**

"So, let me see if I have this straight....." said Hayao slowly. "You defeated ME, the unbeatable Hayao, so you could get a wish."

"Yes."

"And now that I'm GRANTING that wish...you want to use it so that you can be with some girl you haven't see in a bit....when she lives across the street from you?"

"Ye--WHAT?!"

"Um, wow. Live in the dark much? Idiot." Hayao gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, she lives directly across the street from you. DIRECTLY. I know because I was at her house having tea when I heard you rambling on and on about how you wanted to see her...but, man, am I SLOW! I heard you describing Fumiko-chan and it just didn't CLICK until NOW that it was the same one I was having tea and munching crumpets with!!" Hayao was rolling on the floor with laughter now. So were a few members of the audience.

"Er...art thou serious? MY Princess Fumiko has been across the street from me for all these years and I didn't know it?" Prince Tsutomo did Tamaki's cow routine. "Talk about a bad lover."

"Well, a wish is a wish. Here, Prince Tsutomo, allow me to, ahem, _magic_ Fumiko-chan over." Hayao whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Fumiko-chan? Yeah, it's me, awesome Hayao. Uh-huh. Well, you'll never believe what idiot has been living across the street from you all this time and didn't know it. Who? I'll tell you who--TSUTOMO!! Ha, I know right? Well, if you wouldn't mind coming over....Thanks, much appreciated." Hayao ended the call with the press of a button and caught Tsutomo staring at his cell phone. Hayao snickered.

"See?" he said. "MAGIC."

"W-what IS that wondrous device?!" gasped the blonde prince.

"It's called a CELL PHONE," said Hayao. "You twit."

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in," said Hayao and Tsutomo in unison.

In walked Haruhi, playing her part as Fumiko...and indeed she looked "ridiculously girly"--she had gotten clip-on extensions put in her hair, she was wearing her frilly pink dress, and her cheeks were lightly powdered with blush. She wore a small bronze circlet atop her head, and her eyelashes appeared longer and thicker than usual.

The audience "ooooh"ed and "aaaaah"ed over Haruhi....and they had every right to. Tamaki felt his face burn a little, and not just from the spotlights glaring at him from above. He felt his heart beat a little faster...and he had every right to.

Haruhi was beautiful.

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, some of the random stuff actually has a connection with other things...like how wizard Hayao is in the Nascar Clan--Hayao means "fast man" in Japanese, and Nascar has racing cars, y'know...? Feel free to look it up! Also, in this chapter, if you imagine some of the character's saying the lines---like Hunny calling Tamaki a "twit"--and think about their characters, it's actually kinda funny._**


	6. A Proposal, For the Future and Now

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading...I don't own any of the other recognizable stuff mentioned in this chapter, either, so yeah. PLEASE DON'T LAWYER ME!_**

"Wow!"

"Is that REALLY him?!"

"I always KNEW Haruhi-kun was pretty. but STILL!"

"Oh no, I dropped my contacts! Now I can't see Haruhi-kun as a girl...Frick on a stick."

_Geez, _thought Haruhi to herself. _They don't need to make that big of a deal out of it. I mean, seriously, I AM a---oh, wait. They all think I'm a guy still._Haruhi felt her shoulders droop a little at the fact that most of the school thought she was a boy, even now, when she was prettier than at least seven eighths of the female half of the student body. Not that SHE thought she was prettier than anyone--that was just something she'd heard the twins say backstage. Tamaki--currently Prince Tsutomo--noticed Haruhi's, currently Princess Fumiko's, drop in spirits. Tamaki saw and stopped himself from rushing over and glomping her to try and cheer her up.

Hunny noticed, too, and went on with his lines, half stating and half following the script, looking directly at Haruhi, "You look beautiful as always, FUMIKO-chan."

Haruhi perked up a little and smiled. "Thank you, Hayao-sama."

"Aaaaaw!" said some of the girls in the audience.

"Princess Fumiko, my darling!" This was one of Tamaki's favorite parts of the play--he had to go over and hug the Princess like he hadn't seen her in an eternity. "Oh, how I've missed you! You really DO look beautiful, though." Prince Tsutomo said the last line in a whisper so that only Haruhi and the microphones they were wearing--for backstage monitoring, with an earpiece to recieve signals-- could hear.

Backstage, Hikaru whispered indignantly, "Hey, that last sentence wasn't on the script! No ad-libbing!"

Tamaki was still hugging Princess Fumiko. "Er...Tamaki-sempai? I think you just cut off my air supply..." Haruhi gasped out in a whisper.

Tamaki quickly let go. "Oh! Uh, sorry, Princess. Now, what's my next line...?" he muttered. Then he remembered. "It's been too long, Princess Fumiko! I have waited and waited for so many years, wanting to see you...and now I finally have you. Even if you DID live across the street from me this whole time."

Now was the climax of the play. Tamaki bent down on one knee and looked up at Haruhi. Even though he thought of the Host Club as a family, he wondered if he didn't think he would do this again someday to Haruhi...except maybe not for a play. "Haruh---" he stopped himself. The audience had heard and gasped. They knew what was supposed to happen and had heard him say "Haruhi" instead of "Princess Fumiko" the Host Club members in other locations felt their eyes widen, and Tamaki and Haruhi were dead silent as they stared at each other on the stage.

Tamaki looked down for a moment and muttered, "L-let me start over." He looked back up. "Princess Fumiko...will you marry me, after all these years of us being seperated? Will you marry me and make this Prince Tsutomo happy?"

Haruhi, going along with the script, said, quite simply..."Yes."

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, some of the random stuff actually has a connection with other things...like how wizard Hayao is in the Nascar Clan--Hayao means "fast man" in Japanese, and Nascar has racing cars, y'know...? Feel free to look it up! _**


	7. A Short Wedding, And A Surprise Kiss

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran rights go to the almighty Bisco Hatori. Thanks for reading...I don't own any of the other recognizable stuff mentioned in this chapter, either, so yeah. PLEASE DON'T LAWYER ME!_**

When the stage lit back up, there was a new background, except this one was extravagent and beautifully painted---the bottom corners had roses of many shades painted in, an arch in the middle of the scene with ivy and other vines twisting around it. The canvas was a big rainbow of creamy-white. Mori stood solemly under the arch with a priest's attire on. Haruhi now wore a dress that looked exactly like her other one, except it was longer and white. A snowy veil covered her eyes. Across from her stood Tamaki, in a white suit and a red face. He couldn't quit staring at Haruhi, who was currently thinking with her eyes closed, dreaming about how wonderful life will be with one fifth of her debt gone.

The invisible band had reduced itself to an organ, violin, and cello, which now played the bridal march so typical of weddings, even though the bride was already at the alter.

The host club clients' squeals were silenced when Mori rose his hand. He turned to the bride and groom, a(?)bible in hand.

"Do you guys wanna get married or not?"

Princess Fumiko nodded--without much enthusiasm, of course; Prince Tsutomo's head bobbed up and down vigorously, his face glowing.

Priest Mori grunted approvingly and said, "Say 'I do'."

"I do!" Tsutomo's face lit up in a full-blown grin. (If it weren't for the fact that they were on stage, Tamaki would've had a mind theatre moment.)

"I do," recited Fumiko. She stared blankly through her veil and at her "husband".

"Good. Kiss the bride."

The crowd went up in girlish squeals, and even a few protests of jealousy("Aw, I wish _I_ could have a kiss with Haruhi-kun!" and "Why does Haruhi-kun get to kiss my Tamaki-sama?!"), and the two actors leaned towards each other.

Tamaki's hand cupped Haruhi's cheek, turning her head slightly away from the audience. The two of them closed their eyes, and Tamaki gently brushed his lips against the side of Haruhi's mouth; not _kissing_ her, but still touching. As much as he wished it could be a real kiss, it would have to be a stage kiss.

Maybe.

His eyes flew open and he jerked away from her for a moment, alarmed when he realized how close their faces had been. And, perhaps even _more_ surprising, he had thought of actually--

His face turned bright red; Haruhi simply stood still, giving him a confused look.

--he had thought of actually _kissing _her.

Without thinking, he grabbed hold of both sides of her face, and, not caring about what the crowd would think, crushed his lips against hers. His eyes shut, he didn't see Haruhi's eyes go wide, and her face turn bright red.

"HEY!" Shouting from backstage, the Hitachiin twins looked livid. "Cut! CUT! That's not in the script!!"

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! !! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update this story...Really, it's just that I've been working on my fictionpress account, so..yeah. Really sorry!_**


End file.
